dancemomsfandomcom-20200223-history
Never Goodbye (Always C U Later)
|image = Dance_in_the_Rain_-_Dance_Moms.jpg |band = Ashley Jana |dance = Dance in the Rain |album = Electricity |released = June 21, 2012 |genre = Pop |label = Ashley Jana |runtime = 4:03 |writer = |producer = }} " " is a song by Ashley Jana. It was used for the group dance "Dance in the Rain" in The New Maddie? Full group dance Lyrics I've been singing in the rain And belting out the pain My teardrop following On the way The rain starts changing into snow It paints me white with hope That you'll come back and Take me home Oh, you live in the evergreen Of my future (ooo ooo ahh ooo ooo ah oo oo) And I wait for the clearing Of the winters The weather, the ocean Test my devotion I could not forget you if I tried Oh Oh Oh 'Cause it is never goodbye Always see you later And every midnight In the moonlight I will wish for you on shooting stars Oh Oh Oh 'Cause it is never goodbye Always see you later And oh, I can't always walk on clouds But that's where I can fly That's how I keep on Loving life, life Oh, you live in the evergreen Of my future (ooo ooo ahh ooo ooo ah oo oo) And I wait for the clearing Of the winters The weather, the ocean Test my devotion I could not forget you if I tried Oh Oh Oh 'Cause it is never goodbye Always see you later And every midnight In the moonlight I will wish for you on shooting stars Oh Oh Oh 'Cause it is never goodbye Always see you later Baby you're my favorite dream I forget you're not with me Night after night, oh Every time I close my eyes You come to embrace me Light up my life Night after night You live in the evergreen Of my future (ooo ooo ahh ooo ooo ah oo oo) And I wait for the clearing Of the winters The weather, the ocean Test my devotion I could not forget you if I tried Oh Oh Oh 'Cause it is never goodbye Always see you later And every midnight In the moonlight I will wish for you on shooting stars Oh Oh Oh 'Cause it is never goodbye Always see you later Oh Oh Ohh Oh Oh Ohh Oh Oh Oh 'Cause it is never goodbye Always see you later Trivia *The song was used in the Abby's Ultimate Dance Competition episode Dance for Your Life. It was used for Madison's solo. *The song was also used for a 2013 ALDC dance featuring seniors, Maddie, Nia and Kendall, called "It Never Reigns in Southern California" when performed at the recital. (Video link) Video Gallery Full group dance; from Choreographer's Cut broadcast "It Never Reigns in Southern California" from showcase *Clip of group dance Gallery 509 Dance in the Rain 1.png 509 Dance in the Rain 2.png 509 aldc group danceintherain.jpg Category:Pop Category:Season 5 Group Songs Category:Season Five Songs Category:Group Dance Songs Category:Songs used in The New Maddie? Category:Electricity (album)